Laugh Ed Laugh
"Laugh Ed Laugh" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 18th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that everyone else in the cul-de-sac is sick with chicken pox, so they have to play by themselves until everyone recovers. Eddy finds everything that his friends do boring, and the lack of people for him to scam eventually influences his sanity. It's now up to Ed and Edd to capture Eddy for his own safety. Plot Today, Eddy's scheme is to sell ice cream from a fake Ice Cream Truck. Of course, he and his friends can't afford real ice cream, so they're going with mock-ups constructed of pink paint, baseballs, paper, and glue. Even though the likelihood of this succeeding is low at best, Eddy still believes the plan is foolproof until no kids appear. Annoyed, they head off to find some suckers, ignoring Ed's explanation of a wormhole. The first place they visit is Jimmy's house, and once Jimmy opens the door, it becomes clear that he has chicken pox. Even worse, the whole cul-de-sac seems to have come down with the sickness, as they're all under quarantine. Of course, Eddy is sure that the Eds can amuse themselves. Soon, he's proven partially correct: while Ed and Edd have fun with games of kick-the-can and cat's cradle, Eddy is bored by all of this stuff. Soon, Ed suggests that they change a lightbulb, but Eddy calls this boring and starts to make fun of his friends. This isn't a good move, though, as soon enough they get annoyed and start to leave him to go change the lightbulb. Worried, Eddy tries to attract their attention again and get them to stay, but this doesn't work, as they've already seen him make a turban out of his own tongue, and now he's boring them. Without anything to do, Eddy rushes madly around the cul-de-sac, trying to find someone who isn't sick. There is nobody home, however, and soon Eddy collapses on the sidewalk. Soon, he goes insane from not having a sucker, and both of his friends see him acting crazy. Edd realizes they must capture Eddy for his own safety, and Ed goes along with the plan. Capturing Eddy may be harder than it sounds, however. After all, if Eddy is insane enough to believe that a mailbox is his house, he's also going to be nuts enough to believe that Ed and Eddy in Jonny and Plank masks are the real deal, right? Well, perhaps, but when Ed's mask falls off, that scheme falls apart. With trickery failing, they tail Eddy to the playground, where he's scamming squirrels of their nuts. This time, they try a direct approach, but Eddy takes off, swinging like Tarzan through the trees. Another attempt is made to ambush him, this time while he's sucking on a fire hydrant he thinks is a jawbreaker, but needless to say, this attempt fails as well. Finally, they're back to trickery, luring Eddy to a shed with a dollar bill. Once inside, Edd locks the door to what has become a padded cell and tells Ed to hide the key. While Edd focuses on Eddy, Ed eats the key. As soon as Eddy cheers his success, Ed turns his head and shows him a humongous pile of cash in the corner. Ecstatic, Eddy leaps into the money and celebrates his newfound wealth. Once he's done, he says that they'll buy a truckload of jawbreakers with the loot, only to be informed that the money is all fake, hand-drawn bills made by Ed. Eddy is angry, which seems to have been Edd's point, as now Eddy is cured. Soon, though, Eddy's mind is off of the fake money, as he can hear the kids playing outside, having recovered from the disease. The Eds are going to have a hard time getting out however, as Ed ate the key, and it seems that their only option is to use Ed as a shovel to dig their way out. Trivia *'Goofs': **Ed struggles to push the cardboard truck with Eddy in it, even with Edd assisting him. In other episodes, Ed can lift and push things far heavier with ease; Ed can lift a house in "Cry Ed" and in "Every Which Way But Ed" (as a toddler). **At the start of the show, when Eddy is in the ice cream truck, the red stripe on his shirt is missing. **Ed and Edd were making the ice cream behind the truck, but they walk in from the front of the truck when Edd says, "Maybe they're on to us." **When Ed was holding the fake ice cream, he said "Drink mister," but the captions read "Big dessert." **The quarantine signs were nowhere to be seen in the beginning of the episode. The signs appear after Eddy picks one up to keep a sick Jimmy away. Immediately following, Ed points out the signs are around the entire Cul-de-Sac. **While Edd is teaching Ed how to do cat's cradle, Edd's nose disappears for a frame and then reappears. ***Additionally, when Edd laughs, his mouth does not move. **While doing cat's cradle, Ed entangles himself in the string and falls down. Moments later, he is free and standing upright. **None of the locks shown in Eddy's containment room require a key to open, even though Edd hands a key to Ed. **When Eddy is digging the gang's way out of the locked room, the size of the hole Eddy dug shrinks as soon as it shows a closeup of Ed's head. *Chicken pox takes days to heal, yet the children, except the Eds (who were never sick in the first place), are feeling better by the end of the episode. It is possible that they had the chickenpox before this episode and were on the verge of recovery. *This is the first time Sarah gets sick. She gets sick again in "Is There an Ed in the House?" *Eddy makes a reference to I Love Lucy when he says "Lucy, I'm home!" which is what Lucy's husband, Ricky, always says when he comes home from work. *This is the only episode to show squirrels. In "Cry Ed," Jimmy manages to be injured by a squirrel, but the squirrel is not seen. Different-colored squirrels appear as enemies in the console video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This is the second time Ed says "Drink, mister?" The first time was in "Over Your Ed." Video Episode begins at 11:16 See also *Ice Cream Truck *Find the Nut *Ed Bucks Category:Episodes Category:Season 1